Scent of Pleasure
by Matilda's Phobia
Summary: "You'd pay a thousand dollars for one night with me?" "If that's all your place costs, then yes, that's what I'll pay." Kagami has never been tempted more. AoKaga, Prostitution AU, Smut


Kagami walked the streets of the Red Light District of Tokyo, proudly left bare to the glare of the streetlamps. It was a Friday night and the working men and women of the street were out in full force. Kagami looked them all over as he passed by, never lingering for long. He was propositioned a few times and even had an offer for a freebie, but he ignored them all. He was looking for something specific tonight.

He wanted the face of an angel, the mouth of a whore, and a cock that could fill him up and drive out all thoughts of his troubles. He wasn't holding out much hope of getting everything he wanted – when did he ever after all, but he wasn't going to lower his expectations until he'd seen everyone from both sides of the street. If he had to make a second pass, then he'd see what he was willing to compromise on.

Getting to the end of the Red Light District, Kagami crossed the street and started down the other side. He'd considered just calling an escort service, but those people usually kept records, and he really didn't want to appear is some fancy whore's social calendar.

Kagami was a third of the way down the neighborhood when he finally spied him. Kagami slowed to a stop and just stared, wanting to take him all in before getting any closer. The man stood under a streetlamp in an affected casual pose, the light surrounded him like a halo. He was beautiful. Dark skinned, There was no other word for it. Short, navy hair, cerulean eyes, he was simply beautiful.

The mouth, though, was the real clincher. It was perfect. Kagami was sure it had inspired many a wet dream from the gay and bisexual boys when the prostitute was in high school. If he went to high school. Kagami shook off the speculation. He was here to hire someone for a good fucking, not to get interested into some whore's past. The mouth, yeah, he'd been thinking about that plush, full mouth. His cock throbbed at the thought of those sinful lips wrapped around him.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kagami started forward, only to be brought up short again as he saw the man straighten up from his slouch when someone approached him from the other side of the street. Kagami narrowed his eyes at the short, pudgy, middle-aged newcomer, then started forward again, confident that the whore would pick him over the older man.

The closer he got, and the more details he could make out of the whore's appearance, the more certain he was that this was the one he needed tonight. Walking under the streetlamp, Kagami nudged the other customer to the side and looked up into that perfect face confidently.

Kagami felt his arm grabbed from behind and he whirled around, prepared to deliver a crushing blow, but the man jumped back, holding his hands up in some pathetic attempt at defense. "Excuse me, I was here first. You need to move way."

Smirking down at the little man, Kagami shook his head. "I don't think so. However, the reverse is true. Leave."

The persistent bastard crossed his arms over his chest and refused to move. "I've already paid for a blow job, and I expect to get what I paid for."

Kagami slid his hands into the pockets of his overcoat and shrugged his shoulders. "Let's let _this guy_ to decide."

The prostitute stepped towards Kagami who started to smile, but it was wiped off his face by the words whispered into his ear. "You're sexy as hell, but I go with where I'm sure the money is. I've got his, but haven't even seen yours."

Kagami stiffened in effrontery at the rejection and watched as the whore turned to the other man and started to lead him to a nearby alley. However, Kagami was nothing if not determined when he wanted something.

"One month's rent for a night of your time."

Kagami said it quietly, but forcefully, and he grinned savagely as his target slowly turned.

"You'd pay a thousand dollars for one night with me?"

"If that's all your place costs, then yes, that's what I'll pay."

"I still haven't seen your money."

"I know better than to flash that kind of cash in this sort of neighborhood. If I'm lying, I'll give you my watch to fence." Kagami took it off his wrist and threw it to the hooker.

Kagami watched as he looked it all over and then caught it as it was tossed back. "Deal."

The whore dug some money from his front pocket and handed back it to his former customer and said something that Kagami didn't bother trying to overhear. He'd won, so the other man no longer mattered.

"Okay, you've got me to yourself for the night. Name is Aomine Daiki."

"You can call me Kagami."

"_Kagami_, huh."

Kagami was charmed by the easy smile that came to Aomine's face as he poked fun at himself. He shook it off though. He had no interest in liking the man in front of him. Hands going to his belt buckle, Kagami started to unfasten it.

"You can start with a blow job."

Kagami enjoyed the look of surprise on the other man's face. "Here? You said you wanted to go back to my place."

"I still do, but that was before you tried to make things hard for me. Now I want a taste to make sure I'm getting my money's worth." Kagami leaned back against the streetlamp and spread his legs for balance. "Now come on, stop procrastinating."

Aomine stalked up to Kagami and loomed over his slighter frame. Kagami was used to people trying to intimidate him though, and this man had a long ways to go before he'd be scary enough to pull it off. He slumped a little when Kagami just stared back. "Fine, but I want extra. Another five hundred to cover my risk of getting picked up by the police."

Kagami gave a sharp nod. "You'll get it after I come, and only if you swallow."

Aomine glared, but then scanned the streets with squinted eyes, his lips pursed as if he was whistling. Just as Kagami was about to take him to task for the delay, he sank to his knees. He finished the job that Kagami had started and pulled out his cock. He was more than half hard at the thought of getting brought off by this beauty in front of scores of other strangers. The danger of being caught and the sight of those plump lips opening didn't hurt his arousal either.

Kagami looked away before that delectable mouth closed over him. He was afraid he might come if he both saw and felt what he suspected those lips could do for him. As he did, he noticed that the street wasn't as busy as he'd thought. In fact, there were no people within a couple of hundred feet of them anymore. Kagami didn't understand that at all. Then Aomine moved forward and swallowed his cock all the way to the base in one swift motion.

All other thoughts but ones of hot, wet, good were wiped from his mind, and Kagami became all about sensation. He arched his back, supported by the pole behind him, and thrust his hips forward, trying to get impossibly further inside the incredibly talented mouth. He started fucking in and out in earnest, motion stuttering as he got closer to finishing. He grabbed Aomine's hair to hold the head still, bent his knees for a better angle and started to thrust as hard as he could, knowing that a professional could handle it.

Kagami finally came with a burst of feeling, and he could feel the come being practically sucked out of him. His knees buckled, but Aomine caught and steadied him, then let him go so he could get off of his knees.

Wiping his mouth with a thumb, Aomine looked at Kagami through thick lashes. "Well?"

Watching the him licking his thumb clean made Kagami's cock twitch way too soon. It was almost painful. He welcomed that though, because it helped him to clear his head a little. Digging five one hundred dollar bills out, he handed them over. "Not bad, now take out your cock."

"W-What?!"

Kagami was enjoying shocking the man in front of him. He doubted it was an emotion the hooker felt often. "You heard me. Take it out." He let his impatience bleed through. He crossed his arms and stared at the man he'd designated 'Angel' for the night. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that their area was beginning to fill up again. "Now, Aomine."

With quick, jerky movements the hooker finally complied. Kagami drew in his breath at the sight. This was a cock that could more than fulfill his desire to be stuffed full for the night. In spite of his obvious discomfort at being so exposed in such a public place, Aomine's cock was full, the uncut head topping an erection that was long and thick. Kagami knew he was going to get his money's worth tonight.

"Happy?"

"God, yes."

Kagami's heartfelt reply softened the mutinous look on Aomine's face as he carefully tucked himself back into his tight pants. "May we head back to my place now?"

Kagami gestured magnanimously. "Lead the way." Kagami hoped that they had a good amount of walking to do. He wanted a chance to watch that denim covered ass move. He had the feeling that he wasn't going to have any difficulty in getting hard again. He was already halfway there.

By the time they got to Aomine's single-room apartment, Kagami was proven right. Watching the cheeks of that ass clench with every step, combined with thinking about what that magnificent cock was going to do to him tonight, had him achingly hard quicker than he would've thought possible. Climbing the three flights of rickety stairs was an effort in determination, as his cock was completely stiff and unbending.

Entering the apartment right behind Aomine, Kagami didn't waste any time in looking around the dingy place. As soon as the door closed behind him, he rushed toward the whore he'd hired and maneuvered him backwards across the room until Aomine's knees hit the mattress. He tumbled back with such a surprised look on his face that Kagami would have found it amusing if he weren't so consumed by lust.

Aomine proved to be a real pro, though, by recovering quickly and adjusting to the situation. He flipped their positions and started stripping Kagami quickly and efficiently. He finished so fast that Kagami was left gasping. He gasped again when his hard length was grabbed in a careful, but firm grip. Aomine leaned down and put that lush mouth flush against one of his ears. "You're impatient, rich boy. Do you want it, need it, already?"

"Fuck you."

"No. That wasn't what you wanted, was it?"

Kagami felt the hand on his cock let go and bit back a whimper at the loss, only to let out a shout as the hand slipped lower and rubbed a finger over his hole. He tried to squirm, although even he wasn't sure if it was to get closer to that finger or to get away, but Aomine was still blanketing him, the full lips still against his ear. "A man interested in doing the fucking wouldn't care about seeing my cock. You want me to stuff you full. You want my cock pounding into you, wrenching your orgasm out of you, don't you?"

"Yes!" Kagami ground the answer out, but he wasn't going to pretend that wasn't exactly what he wanted, what he'd been willing to pay for. "Do it. Now!"

"Damn straight I'm going to do it. You've paid for the night, and I'm going to fuck this fine piece of ass until you pass out."

He was still rubbing that maddening finger over Kagami's hole, and it was starting to drive Kagami _crazy_. He jerked his ear away from that tantalizing mouth and turned his head to glare at the other man. "Big words for a man who can't seem to do anything more interesting with his hands than pet me in an irritating place."

Kagami's only warning was a flash in the beautiful deep blue eyes he was staring into, before he was unceremoniously flipped onto his stomach and lifted to his knees, his face shoved into the pillow below him. Kagami felt his ass cheeks being pried apart, and he shivered at the thought of his most private spot being stared at by this compelling stranger.

"Anyone ever told you that you've got a smart mouth on you?"

Kagami opened his mouth to answer when he felt a hot, broad tongue lick from his balls to the base of his spine. His breath whooshed out of him, and he was left gasping into his pillow.

"That's better. Now, how much prep do you need?"

Kagami could hear the smugness in the voice above him, but he was too focused on the question to respond to the tone. He swallowed hard and managed to keep from embarrassing himself with a squeak or a moan. "I want to feel it."

"Trust me, rich boy, you'll feel me no matter what I do to get you ready." Aomine dragged the head of his cock over Kagami's hole again and again, and Kagami could feel the wetness of Aomine's precome spreading over him. He bit down on his lower lip and clenched his hands into the sheets to keep from making a sound for the boastful whore behind him. Only…Kagami could admit, at least inside his own mind, that Aomine wasn't boasting. Not after what he'd seen out on the street.

Kagami heard the sound of a lid flipping open, but didn't have time to notice more before two fingers were being carefully pushed past the small entrance to his body. Aomine didn't do more than coat the insides of his passage with lube, twisting and turning his fingers quickly. Then Kagami heard the slick sounds of a cock being covered in the slippery substance. He did what he could to relax, because he knew what was coming next.

The head of Aomine's cock was suddenly against his opening, but this time Aomine did more than just rub it against him. He started to push. Kagami felt sweat pop out on his skin at the stretch and burn of taking such a large erection after so little preparation. It was just what he needed. He pressed backwards and felt the head breach him completely. Kagami couldn't hold back his moan at the enormous feel of it. He felt full already, but knew there was a lot more to come before it was all inside of him. He moaned again at the thought of it.

"That's it, rich boy. Let me hear you."

Kagami clamped his lips closed again and pressed his face into his pillow as Aomine continued working in deeper. Kagami could feel the walls of his passage stretching to accommodate the other man's girth, and he tilted his hips for a better angle. He gasped in surprise as the change had Aomine sliding all the way in, faster than either had expected.

"D-Damn, Kagami. You're so fucking tight. You've obviously done this before, but it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"N-None of your fucking business, Ah, just shut up and fuck me."

Kagami figured that would do it, and sure enough he felt two big hands settle on his hips. The huge cock inside of him started a slow glide out, but before he could say anything about hurrying, it slammed back in and stole his breath with the force of it. Kagami knew he wasn't going to last long at all, not with as hard as he'd been before they'd even gotten to the apartment. A few more hard thrusts were all it took to have Kagami coming all over the sheets below him.

Not letting up for an instant, Aomine continued the hard, quick thrusts through Kagami's orgasm, prolonging his climactic spasms. Kagami lay gasping into his pillow for several moments after Aomine finally stopped, before he realized that Aomine was still in him and still just as large.

He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder. "Aomine?"

"Starting to recover already, are you?"

Kagami nodded cautiously. He wasn't certain if he should be worried about the small smile and devilish glint in the other man's eyes. He didn't wonder for long, as he was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled back into Aomine's lap. The arm slid to his chest and settled there like an iron band. He was shocked to see himself on display in a mirror he hadn't noticed at the head of the bed.

While he was staring at the lewd picture he made – his legs spread over Aomine's lap, his cock glistening with the moisture from his last orgasm, his chest arched out due to the angle he was being held at, still spitted on the iron hard cock that jutted from between Aomine's thighs – Aomine leaned forward and put his mouth to Kagami's ear again. "Good, because I still have some money to earn, _Kagami-kun._"

With seemingly effortless strength, Kagami felt himself being lifted and tilted forward a little until only the head of Aomine's cock was still inside him. Then Aomine started to make short, jabbing thrusts. Kagami couldn't hold back his moans, as each thrust had Aomine's broad cockhead scraping over his prostate.

Kagami struggled to move away, he was still so sensitive from having come twice this evening already, but that steel band of an arm was still around him and kept him effortlessly aloft. Aomine reached down with his other hand and, with fingers still slick from earlier, massaged Kagami's perineum.

Having his prostate stimulated from both inside and outside of his body had Kagami's cock filling again much too soon. It was a painful pleasure, and he was well on the way to being hard again when Aomine grunted and Kagami felt his insides being coated with come.

"W-What the hell, Aomine?!"

Kagami felt cheated, but didn't have time to complain further before he ass being pushed backwards. He fell the short distance to the mattress below, Aomine's still hard cock slipping from him as he did. Then, Aomine loomed over him.

"You don't think I'm done with you already, _do you?_"

Before he could answer, Kagami was nearly folded in half and he felt Aomine's almost hot tongue licking around his ass, lapping up the come leaking out of him.

His cock filled even more, and he couldn't hold his moans back this time when he felt Aomine's mouth seal over his entrance and gently start to suck. Kagami arched up and pressed back into that mouth. He could feel the come being sucked out of him, and the sensation made him even harder than he'd been before. He would've said that was impossible, but he'd just been proven wrong.

He reached for his cock, but Aomine grabbed his hands and pressed them back to the bed. The move forced Aomine's mouth to press into him even more, and Kagami could feel teeth now as Aomine's mouth worked. Kagami's moans got louder at the slight abrasion against his sensitive skin.

When Aomine started to thrust his tongue in and out of his body, Kagami arched up again and started coming all over himself. He felt it on his stomach and chest, even on his chin and cheek. He felt completely boneless as Aomine lowered his legs and draped them over his arms.

He uttered no protest as the other man slid into him with one easy push. There was no stretch or burn this time, Kagami was too relaxed for that, his entrance still stretched out from the last time Aomine had been seated inside him. Kagami can feel his head lolling and forces himself to stop, to open his eyes and look up blearily at the face above him.

When his eyes opened, he caught what looked like a tender expression on Aomine's face, but it was gone before he could be sure. By the time his eyes were focused a little better, Aomine had schooled his face into a disinterested expression. A look that's made a lie of by the enlarged pupils and the sweat-covered brow.

When Aomine moved a little and leaned closer, though, the large cock inside of Kagami shifted and he gasped as his sensitive passage was stimulated by the small movement. "Remember, rich boy, I said until you pass out."

"Shit." Kagami was too worn out for the epithet to be more than quietly breathed out, but he knew that Aomine heard him somehow because a small smile graced those sinful lips. Lips that were even fuller after everything the man had been doing to him tonight.

Kagami started to shift under the other man, the feeling of fullness inside of him getting almost uncomfortable with the lack of movement. He didn't know how Aomine had been able to resist thrusting for as long as he had. He tried to relieve some of the pressure, but Aomine held him down, made him be still. Then, using just his hips, the other man started a slow steady glide out, and then just as steadily he glided back in.

After a few moments, he leaned forward and started to lick the come off of Kagami's cheek and chin, never interrupting the movement of his hips. Kagami moaned at the soft stimulation, but his cock remained quiescent.

Aomine didn't stop though. He kept up the thrusts so steadily that they could be used to keep time with a metronome. Kagami didn't know how much time passed. It could be minutes or hours, but with the slow thrusts, along with Aomine's abdomen moving slightly over his cock, and the heated gaze arrowing into his own, Kagami's cock eventually started to fill.

Kagami tried to increase the pace, but found it was impossible to force Aomine to move any faster. Kagami was pinned in place by Aomine's tanned body – their legs were tangled together and Kagami's upper body was bracketed on either side by Aomine's arms. The pace stayed slow, only now it was maddening. The only concession Aomine made to what Kagami was trying for, was to lower his torso a little to provide Kagami's cock with a little more friction.

Kagami could feel his fourth orgasm starting from so far within him that his eyes were tearing at the force that was building up inside. Even though Aomine hadn't allowed him to move at all, he was gasping for breath as if he'd run a mile. His eyes were burning, both from the tears, as well as from staring into Aomine's eyes for so long. For a moment, he thought he saw a flicker of red deep in the other man's eyes, but then Aomine was leaning forward and he wasn't sure what he'd seen.

"C-Come with me, Kagami. Let me feel you clenching around me as I fill you up again. Now, Kagami. Come with me."

Kagami found he couldn't resist that husky voice, and his latest orgasm flowed through him in wave after gentle wave. It wasn't a violent orgasm, but it was never-ending. It was almost as if their climaxes were feeding off of each other, as every pulse of Aomine's cock deep inside of him caused another wave to surge through him, which caused Aomine's cock to pulse again. Finally, it started to ebb, but then Aomine gave one last powerful thrust that went so deep it triggered another orgasm before the last one had fully stopped. Kagami spasmed hard and then everything went dark.

When Kagami next opened his eyes, it was to the sight of his own personal Aomine lying on his side, gazing down at him with a soft smile on his face.


End file.
